Blondie Lockes/cartoon
Blondie Lockes debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Blondie has an interview with Apple White and Daring Charming. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, but as of yet the school year is just beginning and Blondie has her MirrorCast show to pick up. She tries to get dating details from Apple and Daring, but they assure her they are still not a couple. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. When Apple's magic mirror is damaged, Blondie is one of the people she turns to to lend her their mirror. She accepts, but of her vast mirror collection she can't find any that is just right for Apple. She supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign, using her power as reporter and debate host to promote Apple. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Blondie attends a study party hosted by Briar. Blondie and Lizzie have a chat in front of the school. Blondie is supposed to help Ashlynn put the new shipment of The Glass Slipper on display, but she wastes all their time on theorizing about the perfect arrangement. She attends Science and Sorcery. Like her peers, Blondie dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Blondie is among the students booing at her. Like the rest of the Royals, Blondie has a food fight with the Rebels in the castleteria. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, but as of yet the school year is just beginning and Blondie has her MirrorCast show to pick up. She tries to get dating details from Apple and Daring, but they assure her they are still not a couple. Like her peers, Blondie dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Blondie is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Under the influence of Milton Grimm, Blondie makes a MirrorCast episode that aims to prove school legends true and dispel any doubts about the perfection of tradition. She is unaware that Milton is manipulating her experiments to make them appear true. Blondie broadcasts another MirrorCast. Blondie broadcasts another MirrorCast. Duchess Swan gives her the scoop on Ashlynn and Hunter's secret relationship, but she hesitates to out her friends. Blondie witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. She broadcasts an episode about students' reactions. Blondie hangs out with Apple at the Tower Salon. Blondie sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. On Apple's birthday, Blondie tastes the cakes to make sure they're perfect for her friend. Due to Briar's meddling, Blondie turns into a phoenix upon tasting Raven's cake. Blondie is uploading the latest installment of her MirrorCast show when Dexter suddenly unplugs her equipment. Blondie watches the rehearsals of the talent show. Blondie acts as the critic reviewer of Madeline's family tea shop. Blondie attends Professor Jack B. Nimble's class. She is concerned about her family as she describes them as "distantly royal". She acts sick in order to not turn in her family-tree project. Finally, Blondie turns in her project and presents successfully. Blondie interviews Duchess. TV specials Blondie broadcasts another MirrorCast. Duchess Swan gives her the scoop on Ashlynn and Hunter's secret relationship, but she hesitates to out her friends. Blondie witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. She broadcasts an episode about students' reactions. Blondie sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters